Various decision assistance systems exist that permit users to negotiate a menu system and/or otherwise interact with the device to make a desired decision. For example, one type of conventional decision assistance system utilizes a geographic positioning system (GPS) with a conventional graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on a conventional display screen. The system operates to assist the user in finding a desired route to a desired destination. Such systems are commonly referred to as GPS systems and may be used in a variety of vehicles. In military ground vehicles, for example, the system may be mounted in a dash panel of the vehicle so that it may communicate with other on-board systems and still reside within an armored portion of the vehicle.
One drawback of such existing systems is that menu selection (e.g., the ability to select different functions or aspects of the system) may be awkward or difficult when the user is engaged with other activities, such as driving, which means the user may have to avert their eyes from a higher priority task to view the display screen of the device. In a military environment, the aspect of not maintaining a “heads-up” posture at all times during a critical situation may impact the safety and viability of the user, the user's squad, and other personnel within a vicinity of the user.